Wu Geng
Ah Gou, also known as Wu Geng, is the son of Zi Shou and Da Ji, the nephew of Zi Yu and Xin Yue Kui & the grandson of Fu Yi. He is the main protagonist of the series. Appearance Prior to his death and subsequent body-change, Wu Geng resembled a younger version of his father. After assuming the body of the slave, Ah Gou, Wu Geng's appearance is altered considerably. His new body is older, taller, and more muscular, with less refined facial features and shorter black hair. His blind right eye is white and featureless, with a scar running diagonally across the surrounding tissue, while the remaining eye is red in color. Wu Geng's attire usually consists of a an eyepatch which covers his right eye, and a jade necklace of unknown significance. He is usually seen wearing a sleeveless and buttonless red-on-black shirt and basic trousers secured with a sash. Personality At the outset of the story, Wu Geng appears to be an arrogant, spoiled and willful child. He looks down upon those of lower status, and strongly disapproves of his father's decision to challenge the Gods. He greatly resents his father for punishing him over an incident in which he gouged out the eye of a slave. However, Wu Geng begins to change after the death of his father, and his own death and subsequent revival at the hands of his mother, whereafter he finds himself possessing the body of the very slave whose eye he blinded. He becomes more sympathetic to the common people after being enslaved alongside them in the northern mines, where he develops strong and lasting friendships with several other slaves and a close relationship with his fiancee, Bai Cai. Eventually, he begins aiding the slaves in escaping, even at his own expense. He slowly ascends into a charismatic figure, whereas which as of now, has him as the leader of the Dark Ones. His charisma allowed him to be instrumental in the storming of the Gods' domain. He also now seems to adopt the name Ah Gou in favor of his previous name, Wu Geng. Plot Wu Geng resents his father's rebellion against the Gods, whilst talking to an unknown person. He resolves to fight the invading Zhou army and leaves. The people of Shang chase him, in the hopes that their lives can be spared since he is the prince of Shang. Shou stops them and questions why he isn't with his mother; after convincing by one of the soldiers, Wu Geng runs off to Da Ji, wondering about the absence of fear in his father and his army. Abilities Wu Geng begins the story as a regular child with no outstanding abilities, but begins to unlock new powers as he does battle with his enemies and is tutored by gods and men alike. Intelligence: Wu Geng is a highly intelligent, tactical combatant. His intelligence and improvisational abilities allow him to challenge foes far more powerful than himself. Endurance: He displays great endurance, shown when he is still capable of fighting after being struck several times by Shi Xing. Fire Mantra: He was imbued with the fire mantra by his grandfather, Fu Yi. It afforded his left arm great strength and the properties of fire. He lost the mantra arm when his Divine Power: Monochrome was first activated. Inventiveness: Wu Geng has effectively used weapons of his own creation in battle, including cannons and smoke bombs. Vanishing Art: A Dark One's teleportation technique. The distance crossed and how quickly it can be used in succession depends on the user's mastery of the technique. He learned this after traveling ti hell to train. Divine Power Divine Power: Monochrome: Divine Power is the innate power of the Gods, which takes shape differently depending on the individual. It's divided into eight different categories, each with their own strengths and abilities. Monochrome is a power that suppresses everything close to the user, restraining and draining the vitality of living things, accompanied by the withering of all color, earning the power it's name. If left rampant, the power will twist and ravage everything in the area of effect, but after the timeskip Wu Geng has achieved a greater level of control and can use his power more efficiently. Monochromatic Aura: Suppresses the life-force and power of all things in the user's vicinity. The monochromatic aura can cut the power of a great god by half, kill a lesser god, and even cause substantial damage to the surrounding environment. Monochromatic Wall: Counters all offensive forces, shielding the user from enemy attacks. The wall's power is such that even Shi Xing struggled to shatter it. Monochrome: Dark Wall: An advanced version of monochromatic wall, a powerful defensive ability. Monochrome: True Dark Prison: Pure offensive ability, while using this ability Wu Geng can't defend himself, however it significantly limits his opponent movements and lowers their defenses, due to the amount of divine power required, he loses the ability to use smelting aura while this is activated. 'Smelting Aura': Smelting Aura: A powerful, yet invisible aura that rules the world of Phantom Island. A human gifted with the Mind’s Eye, the ability to perceive Smelting Aura, can learn to control and shape it, granting the ability to forge objects with it. The more adept one is at the art, the more real the object becomes, with masters of the Smelting Aura able to combine other elements in to their creations to further increase their destructive properties or to reinforce them. Left Arm: Wu Geng uses Smelting Aura to forge an arm to replace the one he lost, which he maintains perpetually. The arm made from Smelting Aura is stronger and more durable than his normal arm. Golden Gauntlet: Wu Geng shapes Smelting Aura in a big gauntlet around his left arm, significantly increases its offensive capabilities. He can only use this for a brief time though. 'Soul Power': Basic Form: Dark Cannon: Fast Agile, good for close combat Advanced Form: Dark Cannon: More powerful, capable of firing two different type of projectiles: Sun Rounds: High power and damage. Moon Rounds: High speed and homing. Enhanced Form: War Cannon - Immense powerful but has zero mobility and tracking ability, can only be used in conjunction with True Dark Prison. 'Combined Combat Styles': Divine Power + Smelting Aura: After his return from the Phantom Island, he will be using both of these powers in combat, however he is unable to use both effectively at the same time, basically he can not use Golden Gauntlet while channeling maximum Divine power: Monochrome. Divine power + Smelting Aura + Soul Power: After his return from self-training, he will be able to use all three powers in combat, unlike smelting aura, he is able to use his Soul power to its maximum in conjunction with his Divine power or Smelting aura. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans